Birthday Wishes Do Come True!
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A family of NeoPets pull together to give their Uni a very happy birthday.


Title: "Birthday Wishes Do Come True!"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My darling, beloved Jack -- Happy Birthday, Love!  
Rating: G  
Summary: A family of NeoPets pull together to give their Uni a very happy birthday.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: None  
Word Count (excluding heading): 588  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: NeoPets, Uni, Krawk Island, and Jazzmosis and its club and band members are & TM NeoPets, not the author, and are used without permission. JDepp13, Shayna_16, LegolasBowie, PirateDonkeyEddie, CaptainWillSparrow, TrixiStardust, Ganymede13, LilMsSparklyStardust, and everything else are & TM the author and his beloved partner, Captain Jack Sparrow. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She waited until the spotlight started to search, and then, with her bushy, red tail twitching like crazy and a wink at her second oldest brother that told him to flap out of the way, Shayna hit the button. Her oldest brother went from waving his hooves frantically around in hope of being picked to whickering in fear as his chair was snatched out from under him and he fell through a trap door. "SHAYNA!!!" he screeched when he'd finally come to a stop, but then he realized where he was and grinned sheepishly at the members of his favorite band.

"Hey, cool cat, what's all the screaming about?' the lead singer asked, his voice lazy and just a little hazy.

"Yeah, dude," the trumpet player added, "don't you wanna play?" He offered the startled Uni his trumpet.

Depp's mouth fell open. At last he managed to squeak out, "M-m-m-m-m-me?!"

"Yeah you," the trumpet player answered.

"You are JDepp13, aren't you?" another member asked.

"Our biggest fan," a fourth put in.

"Y-y-yeah, b-b-but h-how?" Depp had dreamt of this moment many times before, but he couldn't believe it was actually happening to him!

"We were approached by a couple of real cool cats," the leader spoke again, "a CaptainWillSparrow, LegolasBowie, and PirateDonkeyEddie asking if we could let you be the fan who got up on stage with us tonight. It's your birthday, right?"

"Y-yeah," Depp answered, his blue eyes shining. He couldn't believe his family had done this for him!

"And then there were these crazy babes, Shayna_16 and TrixiStardust, who said they were gonna kick our tails from here to Krawk Island and back again if we didn't say yes, so of course we said yes. But it's all groovy, man."

"Come on, kid," the trumpet player offered the starry-eyed Uni his instrument again, "give it a blow."

"DEPP! DEPP! DEPP!" the crowd shouted in a chant that had been started by Eddie and then raised to an ear-shattering roar by Shayna and Trixi. No one shouted louder than his family, and Depp was surprised to see that even Ganymede13 and his lady LilMsSparklyStardust had flown in for the celebration.

Needing no further encouragement to act before the night turned out to just be a really great dream, Depp grabbed the trumpet, slid his shades down over his teary eyes, and began to play. He gave the song all he had, strutting his stuff across the stage, kicking his hooves high, and shaking his flowing, green and white mane along with the tune. After his first song, the band congratulated him and asked him to join them again. Depp played on throughout the night with them.

The sun was rising when Depp's family finally pulled him away from the Jazzmosis Club and began the trek home. Still the little Uni pranced, singing at the top of his lungs his favorite songs, songs he'd played just a little while ago with his favorite band. He was the luckiest Uni in the whole, wide world, and this was the best birthday ever!

He whickered his thanks to his family and kept on singing and dancing not only all the way home but even onward still until he laid down in his big, comfy bed. His voice slowly lowered until sleep claimed him, and he drifted off to dream sweet dreams of when he'd sing with Jazzmosis again. He wriggled in delight at the memory of being invited back as his family applauded each other outside his bedroom door on a scheme well played.

**The End**


End file.
